Sage
Britney Angelina Davis(Born October 11th, 1988) is an American professional wrestler at WWE For Extreme currently on it's Raw brand, but switches back and forth. Early Life Britney Angelina Davis was born on October 11th in Chicago, Illinois to the parents of Michael and Vanessa Davis. She is the middle child out of three, and the first out of two girls. Her younger sister is Lauren Davis, where her older brother’s name is James. Her sister works for various independent wrestling organizations, formally working for WWE;FE. Her brother works as mechanic at a local car dealership. Growing up in Chicago, she was involved in such sports such as softball, soccer, and volleyball. She attended Maine South High School in Park Ridge, Illinois. In high school she was captain of the Cheerleading team, as well as the dance team. Growing up she never really got into wrestling, but was more into theatre, cheer and dance. When she was a freshman, she tried out for the plays at school, but never made it and was put backstage. She never gave up and kept auditioning, but never made it in. In her junior year, she decided she wanted to attend Improv acting classes at Second City Chicago, and ended up finishing all 8 cycles. By the time she finished her 8 cycles, she was acting with them that whole summer. Going into her senior year, she decided she wanted to do something big to get noticed. She auditioned to be an official Chicago Blackhawks Ice Crew Girl, and ended up making it. She worked there till she was about 19, then found a new passion. With a little help from her brother, Britney decided she wanted to be a professional wrestler. At first, her father did not approve, but since he was a notorious mob boss in Chicago, Britney decided to be a rebellious daughter and go after her dream without her fathers approval. XWA She attended FCW for several months, but before any major company could pick her up, XWA had signed her a contract. She worked with them for a good three years, and accomplished things she never imagined she could. Going under the ring name “Angel Love”, she became the underdog diva that no one expected to make it. From such historic fueds with The Deadman, to controversial love angles, Britney has done many memorable things. She became known as the Princess of Hardcore due to the fact, Hardcore is her game. It’s her comfort zone and when she’s in the zone, god have mercy on the poor unfortunate soul that’s with her. Angel was known for her tag team history in XWA, being the only diva to participate in mulitple stables in teams. Those teams consisted of The Beautiful People, Dirty Rich Girls, The Corporation, and Simply Flawless. The Beautiful People/ MI PI Sexy Angel Love is the creator of the Beautiful People. In the Original Group, it was Angel Love and Velvet Sky,(Talia Madison.) The two ladies were very controversial and caused many interesting storylines backstage. Later joining that group, was Lady Mel. The three women were very successful, but when two new faces came onto the scene, new allies were formed. Once Foxy and Stacey came into the scene, Angel immediately formed a close bond with them. The girls formed Mi Pi Sexy, but shortly the group disbanded. After that, Angel was involved in several other minor groups and storylines. Simply Flawless Angel Love was co-founder of the most notorious stable in XWA history, Simply Flawless. The group consisted of the Original Divas, Taryn Robinson and Stacey. All three ladies started out together in XWA, and they formed a bond so close that outside the ring, not many people liked them. They were the young, but rising stars of the company. Their in ring talent was incredible and their chemistry inside the ring was remarkable. The group ran the divas division for over a year and always came up with new fresh ideas. Other members in the group consisted of Lady Mel, Kerri Faith, and Candice Diamond but they never really had the same bond as the original three. 2 Time Women's Champion/ TCW Hardcore Champion Angel Love is a two time woman’s champion. She lost her title due to DQ when her partner and crime, Velvet Sky, interfered in the match causing Angel to lose her belt the first time to her good friend, Stacy. She eventually gained her title back a second time. After she dropped her title, via injury, she began an on screen romance with the General Manager at the time, Mack. Mack and Angelina were very close. So close that Mack even invited Angel to attend shows at the second brand, where he was involved in a TCW Hardcore Title match. Angel took advantage of all the competitors that were fallen in the match, and won the title from her on screen boyfriend. As Angel was the new Hardcore Champion, her reign was intense. She got into so many fueds with several superstars, but always came out victorious. Due to out of ring issues with Mack and Angelina, their storyline broke, and Mack had to give up his position as General Manager. Razor Xtreme took his spot, and Angel went back to her old story romance, Razor. The two were together for a while, being the crowds favorite couple. She however developed an on screen storyline that dug into her personal life and drained her mentally and emotionally. The Dead man, Dead and her had a storyline where he was supposed to be her on screen brother. The two had many brutal matches, but Angel always came out victorious. A year ago Britney and Management with XWA both agreed to split ways, so that Britney could explore her options and move on. She was planning on going into Broadcast Journalism…but she found another spot she could call home and make a name for herself... WWE FOR EXTREME In May of 2009, Britney Davis signed a contract with the WWE;Fe. Not expecting a return to wrestling, the fans welcomed her back to wrestling, and appreciated her using her real name rather than “Angel Love.” As Angel Love will forever be known and stick with Britney, it was time to make a new storybook for Britney, and being in the WWE would do just that. In her first week in the WWE, she made a giant impact brutally attacking her loudmouth sister, Lauren Davis, causing her to take a leave of absence due to a broken arm and ankle. Britney has also got the better of Michelle Hullender. One thing that has stuck with her though, is her character. Britney has such a distinctive gimmick that people just love her. The hardcore underdog that gets the better of people. Love her, Hate Her, people can’t help but cheer for her. Besides from being hardcore, Britney also uses her personal life into her gimmick. Her father is one of the most notorious mobster’s in Chicago, and her mother owns a hotel. Her parents were barely around for most of her life, so she uses that as part of her gimmick. Her character is known to Have D.I.D, Dissociative identity disorder, or also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Her character is seemed to have that due to the horrors of her father’s career. The D.I.D is also an explanation for why her moods and personalities switch from time to time. The creative move was a risk taker, but the fans gladly picked up on it, loving the idea of a crazy split personality diva. Her Alter Ego, “Sage” is a more promiscuous yet cutting edge version of Britney. She uses everything she has to her advantage and would hurt anyone to get what she wants, where as Britney would work hard to get what she wants not taking the easy way out. Sage Sage is known as the alternate personality of Britney. Britney has D.I.D and is known to have mental break downs when things get to complicated for her. Britney seemed normal as she tagged with Veronica Diaz against former wrestler Dustin Hawthrone, but as she met Johnny Blaze, things began to really pick up. The two got involved in a small romantic storyline, Blaze wanting to protect Britney. In a match of Blades, he accidentally hit her with his big boot, causing her to knock out. When she awoke however, Britney was gone and Sage was there. Sage formed many allies with other psychotic superstars such as Slade Mathens, Jen Stevens. Blade constantly fought for Britney to come back to him, but with each attempt Sage would cause problems for him, even causing him to be locked away in jail. As time went by, Blaze ended up making a heel turn, originally supposed to team up with another diva to be his valet/manager, but due to contractible issues, Sage took her spot. The two formed this hot on screen relationship that the fans picked up right away. Sage and Blaze even got married on screen. As the two continue to heat up the locker room, Sage is aiming to make an impact. On the latest episode of Monday Night Raw, Sage defeated her former allie Jen Stevens in an ambulance match. Personal Life Britney Angelina Davis was born on October 11th in Chicago, Illinois to the parents of Michael and Vanessa Davis. She is the middle child out of three, and the first out of two girls. Her younger sister is Lauren Davis, where her older brother’s name is James. Her sister works for various independent wrestling organizations, formally working for WWE;FE. Her brother works as mechanic at a local car dealership. Growing up in Chicago, she was involved in such sports such as softball, soccer, and volleyball. She attended Maine South High School in Park Ridge, Illinois. In high school she was captain of the Cheerleading team, as well as the dance team. She is currently married to in storyline husband, Blaze. Her real life friends include Taryn Robinson, Stacey, Kerri Faith, Lady M, Talia Madison, Abilene Keith, and many more. In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' *Dark Angel- Jumping Cutter *Lethal Injection- Super Kick *Flawless Premier- Snap DDT *''Signature Moves'' *Bodyscissors Dropkick European uppercut Falling clothesline Full nelson slam Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker Inverted headlock backbreaker Knee drop Lou thesz press followed by mounted punches Olympic slam Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent Powerbomb Rope-hung DDT Side belly-to-belly suplex Snap scoop powerslam Spinebuster sometimes into a sit out position Superplex Wrenching chinlock Bulldog Diving crossbody Diving elbow drop Double underhook backbreaker Falcon arrow Fireman's Carry Hurricanrana to an opponent seated on the top rope Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat Koji clutch Leg lariat Mongolian chop Repeated elbow strikes to an opponent's chest Rope hung arm trap can opener Roundhouse kick Slingshot somersault senton Snap scoop powerslam Snap suplex Springboard clothesline Springboard crossbody Step-up enzuigiri Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent Suicide dive Swinging neckbreaker Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *''Theme Music'' *''"Angel On My Shoulder"-Dale Oliver(XWA)'' *''"Vanity"- XWA-Current'' ''Accomplishments'' *''2x XWA Woman's Champion'' *''Former TCW Hardcore Champion''